kemono_michifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7
First Student x Pain in the Butt (Hatsu Deshi x Mendokusai Hito) is the Seventh episode of the Kemono Michi: Rise Up anime. Characters *Genzo Shibata *Shigure *Hanako *Hiroyuki *Camilla Vanstein *Celes *Jeeg *Claus Summary Celes entered the pet shop, saying she was a hunter looking for Genzo and pointed at him saying he was the demon beast killer. Genzo then did a quick chop to the head, taking her down and the followed with a figure-four leg lock, making her give up from pain and apologize. Carmilla was feeling Celes pain, as she perfectly knew how painful his techniques were. Genzo asked her what she was doing there and Celes introduced her again, saying that the guild master has told her Genzo was strong, so she wanted to become his student, but Genzo refused. Celes kept insisting, saying she will repay him, even with her body if necessary, but Genzo still refused, saying she can return when she looks like a kobold. She was a bit annoyed he found her less attractive than a kobold, and kept insisting, but as Genzo was about to do another move and touched her stomach, she backed off, apologizing and saying she will return some other time. Genzo then stopped her and lifted her shirt, seeing scales and realizing she was a lizardman. Celes then confirmed that her ancestors were lizardmen and she had scales on her stomach and back, but the girls quickly told her to not show them, as Genzo's eyes were already looking at her dangerously. Genzo then told her he will be taking her as a student. Genzo started training her, but was focusing only on the scales parts. The others also joined in her training. He eventually decided she was well trained and gave her a mask calling her Celes XXL. She accepted it, but then realized she wasn't looking for that and threw the mask. Then they asked her why did she want to learn from Genzo and as she explained Genzo got angry and headed to the guild wanting to meet the master or he will start executing the hunters there. As the hunters weren't understanding what was going on, they acted casually, but was picked one by one by Genzo. The rest of the hunters tried to stop him, as he was destroying the guild, but they were easily done by him too. The guild master eventually came out, wondering what was going on. As Genzo spoke with him that the hunters where harassing Celes, she explained they were just harassing and messing with her, nothing naughty, which annoyed Genzo even more, but as he learned they weren't touching her stomach, he calmed down. The guild master then learned of what had happened and apologized and Celes said that she wanted to get strong, so she teach them a lesson, but after learning from Genzo, she realized that was something to not get angry about and had now obtained a real strength, so she doesn't care about it anymore. The guild members then apologized to her, saying that the guild was doing good and they took it on her. But Genzo wasn't accepting that, he wanted Celes as his student to fight them, but she was refusing. As he kept insisting, or he will execute them all, Celes though he really cared for her and agreed. Celes started fighting a guild member and was using everything she had learned. Eventually used a sexy pose that Carmilla taught her, but that angered the guild member who managed to make her lose one of her weapons. As they continued fighting, he rised his hands to slash her and she used that opportunity to get behind him and do a German suplex. As the fight ended, the fighters decided it was a tie and to do that again some time, but Genzo wasn't accepting it. As he was angry that someone could abuse a demihuman and then get away with it with just an apology. The guild members then explained that they were frustrated as while doing their quests and even capture the beasts, a weird man in a man or beastman was appearing and doing strange moves on them and releasing the captured beasts. Making the girls realized that was Genzo. Genzo then accepted the explanation and told Celes she can forgive them. As they walked back, Shigure asked him if he was the one doing it, but Genzo said he didn't knew anything. Shigure then realized from were all the new beasts were coming in their house. The Claus appeared in front of them and at their house, he proposed they hold a fighting tournament, where Genzo can fight and they will pay him. As his muscles got excited, he accepted. Category:Episodes